


Prompt 8: Gaze of the Damned

by harrietdowlinglovebot



Series: GOvember Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, GOvember, Holy Authority, Loosely Gabriel/Harriet, Metaphorical, Mild hurt, Multi, Prompt Fic, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietdowlinglovebot/pseuds/harrietdowlinglovebot
Summary: Quickly written fic for the GOvember prompt "Gaze of the Damned.Loosely Holy Authority/ Gabriel x Harriet Dowling"But when you exist in a world of Light, what is Darkness but something to fear? Something to avoid? To condemn others to feel that same fear?"
Relationships: Harriet Dowling/Gabriel, Holy Authority - Relationship
Series: GOvember Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999975





	Prompt 8: Gaze of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written fic for the GOvember prompt "Gaze of the Damned"!  
> Loosely Holy Authority/ Gabriel x Harriet Dowling
> 
> It's a little bit vague and word-salady, but I just couldn't ignore this prompt. It called to me and I wanted to write it :P I hope you like it, even though it's incredibly vague and short. <3

Looming.   
  
Ever closing in.   
  
I can sense it.   
  
It used to frighten me.

I used to fear the Darkness, as much as I don’t want to admit it. But when you exist in a world of Light, what is Darkness but something to fear? Something to avoid? To condemn others to feel that same fear? 

Imagine a Light that embraces you, encapsulates you; smothers you, perhaps. You close your eyes and still, the Light manages to penetrate through the veil. Darkness does not exist. You push the thought of it from your mind. You question why anyone would willingly welcome it, you cannot understand it and refuse to do so.

But what you don’t realise is that the Light is surrounded by shadows and Darkness. The Light is so bright so you cannot see the shades of Grey amongst the Darkness. It is meant to be that way.   
To feign perfection.   
To feign cleansing.   
All it does is blind.

The Light begins to falter, flicker, fade…   
You realise that the Light wasn’t Light at all. It was all a masquerade. Lit to appear Light.

What are you supposed to do?   
Your Light has been a lie.   
Your Light was a facade.   
Everything you thought you knew was all a lie. Maybe you find yourself looking for Light again, convincing yourself that Light was found within, but the cracks show through. You know what the truth is. You remember the Grey amongst the Darkness and you find it.

My Grey is well-lit. It is mixed with reds and blues and yellows. A warmth I’ve never experienced from the Light.   
A Love.   
A woman.   
My Grey has given me a chance of happiness with another soul whose Light has also shattered.   
We are happy together in the Grey, where we live for ourselves and our happiness.   
My Grey has given me the chance to show a boy that Light and Dark are not needed to make the perfect Grey.   
We have it ourselves.

I still see the Darkness looming.   
I still feel it watching me.   
The gaze of the damned waiting for my Fall.

And I am not afraid.


End file.
